Rivalling For Your Love
by MysteriousWriter03
Summary: Kara and Alex are a part of the Serpents a well-known organisation that is feared by many. After their school gets shut down, the Danvers Sister's are forced to transfer to Metropolis High. A prestigious school where 90% of the students are rich, stuck up and absolute assholes. There, they meet Lena Luthor and Maggie Sawyer… and the second their eyes laid upon each other…
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey Guys, this is a completely new story which was inspired by Riverdale. You don't need to watch that show to understand anything but just be aware that there will be violence, drugs and... also be aware that this is a gang au mixed in with a highschool au. Tell me how what you thought of the story and whether you were interested in this or not..._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

"Why can't I just drop out of school?"

Alex couldn't believe that this was happening right now. She could not believe that she was transferring to Metropolis High, it was one of the best schools in the state, yet only rich snobby people went there.

Her _kind_ wasn't welcome there.

People always surrounded the word ' _gang'_ to be something negative.

Violence, Drugs, Prostitution, Money, Greed.

But that wasn't what it was.

At least that wasn't how it was for Alex and Kara.

Here, Alex found a family. A home.

But even that was becoming tainted by the North side.

The North Side only consisted of white, rich, privileged people who looked down on people like her. So why the fuck should she go to a school filled with these assholes?

"Because Alex, you can't get into college if you don't complete Highschool" Kara replied as she walked into the kitchen… could she even call it a kitchen?

It was a kitchen and a living room mixed into one… okay, well it's not really a room…

There was a small bathroom in the bedroom that had no door.

They were living inside of a trailer located in an abandoned playground that was Serpent territory. No-one dared to step foot here, they were too afraid of getting shot.

"Plus, it's our final year, you can last a year" Kara quickly added in before Alex could retaliate.

"With these pretentious assholes who think they're better than all of us? I rather stab myself with a fork than going to the same school as them" Alex hated the way those privileged kids lived their lives. They went around flaunting their money, acting as though they were better than her.

God, she wished she could shoot them between the eye.

"Alex" Kara warned, she walked over to Alex to pass her lunch, "You have Mike, James and even Lucy is coming… plus you have me"

Alex took the sandwich and shoved it to the bottom of her bag, "I know" she was truly grateful for her sister.

Kara was only 2 years younger than her yet, she was one of the wisest person that she knew. Alex never understood how Kara, who was forced to endure so much pain, came out so… well puppy like.

She was always optimistic, hopeful and as much as Alex hated to admit it, Kara was inspiring.

"I'm so glad that you are skipping 2 grades" Alex was grateful that Kara was excelling in all her classes… well most of them anyway, or else she wouldn't have her sister in her class.

And she didn't know what she would do without her.

Kara shot a beaming smile at her sister, "Me too"

"We should head out" Alex groaned as she sat up from the couch. She hated that damn couch, "How the hell do you sleep on this shit?"

The trailer only has one bed. Alex insisted that Kara took the bed, but Kara argued that it would be easier if she slept on the couch because she always woke up earlier for work and it was closer to the kitchen.

Alex was worried about Kara's sleeping habits; her sister tends to wake up from a nightmare when she extremely stressed or when she's just having a bad. Even when Kara was having a good day, a nightmare might rummage through Kara's mind and find a way to jolt her sister from her sleep.

"It's not that bad" Kara muttered, she picked up her bag and followed Alex outside.

Alex groaned in complaint when the sun hit her face, she lifted her hand up to cover her eyes from the sun's blinding light, "God, why is it always so bright?"

Kara rolled her eyes and embraced the open space. Only Alex and Kara lived here, "Remind me to thank J'onn"

J'onn was their gang leader. To the public, J'onn was a man who needed to be feared. He was labeled 'dangerous' and 'violent'. But not to Kara and Alex, they respected him and so did everyone else who bore the symbol of the serpents.

"For what?" Alex asked as she walked towards her motorcycle. This playground was typically used for general meetings or gatherings. Some people found it creepy which another reason why no-one entered here.

"For letting us live in the trailer"

Alex bit her lip, she and her sister were forced to live on the street after her mother abandoned them… well, technically she abandoned Kara and gave Alex an ultimatum.

Alex was told that she had a choice, "You can either come home with me, back to Midvale, or you can get out and live with Kara…"

Kara was staying with Lucy at the time that Eliza kicked Kara out.

There was no way that Alex was going to leave Kara, and she was fucking pissed at her mum for leaving Kara.

No matter how many times Alex shouted at her mother saying that it wasn't Kara fault for what happened to Jeremiah, Eliza dismissed her and stated that taking Kara in was the worst mistake that she ever made.

And that was enough reason for Alex to cut all ties with her mother… she was done. She was tired.

So, she and Kara went to live in an abandoned trailer that J'onn used to have.

Alex climbed onto her motorcycle and started the engine.

Kara climbed on her own, but she quickly grabbed her spare helmet and passed it to Alex, "Helmet", Alex shot Kara an, 'are you kidding me?' look, but Kara just shook her head, "Safety first".

God, it was an absolute mystery how Kara became a member of a gang organization. Well… not to Alex, but to everyone else who meets Kara.

"You're an absolute pain in the ass" Alex muttered under her breath as she put her helmet on.

"I know, but you love me" Kara replied before putting on her own helmet.

* * *

"Yo, Luthor"

Lena looked up from her desk to see Maggie Sawyer enter the Senior Room. The senior room was more of a lounge room than anything. There were several couches, computers, they even had a vending machine. Plus, there was a tv hanging on the wall for when the seniors had a study period.

Maggie was her bestfriend, they met when she was 10 years old. She remembered the first time meeting her, Maggie had told Lillian to 'Fuck Off and quit being a nasty bitch' to her. Yes… Maggie was only 10 years old.

Both Lillian and Lena were shocked by Maggie's words. Lillian immediately assumed that Maggie was a Serpent or apart of a gang because there was no way a child living in metropolis spoke such…profanity… it brought Lena great pleasure to see the vein protruding out of Lillian's neck.

Maggie was the first person to ever step up for her…

Not many people would dare to speak that way to Lillian Luthor… she was the main contributor to the school, plus she was also really scary.

"Maggie" Lena responded as she returned to reading her book, "Do I want to know why you're sweating all over my books?"

Maggie pulled out a chair and took a seat across her friend, "Track Practice" she replied, "Anyway, back to the reason why I ran all the way here…"

Maggie waited for Lena to give her, her full attention. She realised that Lena wasn't going to put the book down she decided to snatch it out of her hand.

"What the hell?" Lena shouted at her, she was pretty sure that she knew why Maggie had come in here smelling like a dying pig.

"Did you hear? The Serpent's are transferring here" Maggie said. She wasn't sure whether she should be pissed about it or not.

…

Nope, she was pissed.

"Yeah, I know" Lena muttered as she took the book back, "It's fucking stupid. The only thing they're going to bring is drama"

Lena had her own reason for hating the Serpents. She absolutely despised them, how could she not? Maggie understood this, she herself hated the Serpents. They were nothing but bad news who brought death and destruction around them.

"You mean more drama" Maggie was naïve enough to think that this school was 'perfect'. Everyone here has their fair share of drama, "The only difference is that if you get into a fight with a Serpent, they would probably cut you"

"And what? You think that the Northsiders wouldn't?" Lena knew that people here, if pushed past their boundaries, would be just as bad as the Serpents.

But that was the difference between them and the Serpents.

They didn't resort to violence.

They were better than that.

"I think that the northsides will just hire someone to do their deeds" Maggie replied.

Lena couldn't think of a way to rebuke that statement because well… it was true.

The sounds of engine revving could be heard in the parking lots. Lena shared a look with Maggie, "I wonder who it is" Maggie muttered sarcastically under her breath. Lena packed her books into her bag and followed Maggie to the hallway where Veronica, Jack, and Leslie were.

This wasn't going to go well.

Veronica was a complete bitch who looked down at everyone and anyone who didn't have money.

Jack was Veronica's little bitch, practically following her anywhere and everywhere.

And then there was Leslie… actually, Leslie wasn't that bad. But if someone attacked the northsides or insulter her friends, Leslie would get violent.

Maggie tended to have a smart mouth, which just riled people up.

And Lena… well, Lena just gave everyone the cold shoulder. She was basically all of those things combined, except for violent. She wasn't necessarily violent.

Maggie could hear Veronica already bitching about the Serpents, she wondered if Veronica had the guts to say it in front of their faces.

* * *

Kara parked her motorcycle next to Alex who was smirking at her sister, "Beat you again". Kara rolled her eyes and took off her helmet.

"The only reason you won was because you ran a red light" Kara shouted, it wasn't fair. She was just following the law, she couldn't risk getting into trouble. Which was ironic considering how she was a gang member.

Alex scoffed in reply, "No, I won because I'm faster than you"

Alex looked up at the massive building that was supposed to be her school. This place bloody looks like Hogwarts. Not mention that there were also dormitory rooms in here. A place where only the rich could stay in.

"Fuck" Alex heard a voice from behind her mutter. Alex turned around to see Lucy looking up at the daunting building.

"Yeah tell me about it" Alex muttered, she and Lucy were close friends.

James came up from behind Lucy and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder, "I should just shoot myself right now"

Mike nodded his head in agreement, "Nothing can be worst than this"

Kara frowned at everyone's negativity. This was supposed to be their final year, she was 16 years old, so yes, she was considerably younger than the rest of them, but that didn't mean she was naïve or 'too young to understand'.

She knew why they were all grouchy, and deep down she felt the same way too. If there was one thing that Kara hated-it was change.

Kara didn't do well with change.

But she couldn't remain grouch and angry all the time, sometimes you need a dose of optimism to lighten up someone's day.

She stood in front of the group who were muttering several ways to shoot themselves before entering this school, "Come on guys, we are going to walk in there, with a smile on our face, and we're going to be nice, and make friends with the Northsiders"

Kara displayed to them how their faces should look. Her smile was so wide that Alex was afraid that her sister's face might tear into 2. Kara turned on her heels and started to walk into the giant building.

"How the hell is she so optimistic?" Lucy muttered as she followed Kara. Alex lived with Kara and even she couldn't answer Lucy's question.

The gang walked into the hallways and noticed that everyone was staring at them. The hallway was filled with hush whispers and judging eyes.

Kara felt anxious under everyone's stare, but she immediately suppressed it when she saw a group of seniors walk up to them.

Kara wasn't sure why, but she was kind of intimated by the brunette whose eyes were shining like the liquid green kryptonite.

Was it normal to compare a drug to the girl's eyes?

Well, looking into her eyes felt intoxicating.

"Hi, I'm Kara" Kara spoke with too much enthusiasm. She could feel Alex's eyes rolling from behind her back. Maybe she should tone it down a bit. She stuck out her hand to greet the pretty brunette, but instead of shaking her hand, the women just cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you Lena" The leader of that group spoke as she eyed the blonde women suspiciously, "God knows where those hands have been"

Alex didn't like the tone that this bitch was using, "What the fuck did you just say?" Alex took a step next to Kara, ready to punch the bitch if she so much as breathed another insult at her sister. Veronica didn't seem phased by Alex's voice. Instead, she kept on looking at them with disgust.

Kara was too focused on the women's name. Lena… wait, Lena?

"You're Lena Luthor?" Kara shouted in surprise, holy shit… this was Lena Luthor. Daughter of Lionel Luthor… the man who was killed by a serpent.

Veronica was a bitch, yes, but she was also protective of her friends. And Lena was one of her friends, "You better back the fuck up blonde bitch. Luthor is with us, you mess with her then you mess with us"

Kara didn't mean for her voice to sound insulting.

When Veronica says 'us', she was referring to the whole school. Veronica basically ran this school, she was their leader if you will. If Veronica asked the Bulldogs (the football team) to fuck someone up, then they would.

Kara ignored the 'blonde bitch' comment. She wasn't going to get into a fight in the first 5 minutes of entering this new school.

Alex however, could not ignore Veronica's comment.

"That's fucking it" Alex shouted, she lunged forward with her fist raised in the air, but Kara quickly reacted by grabbing Alex' wrist before it hit Veronica and pushing her sister back into Lucy and James.

Kara couldn't let her sister get in trouble, "Alex!" She shouted. When Kara raised her voice, it absolutely terrified everyone.

It was ironic, Kara was the youngest of the group, the most bubbly and optimistic person on this planet, yet everyone was afraid of her.

Well… afraid to make her angry.

Because angry Kara was scary Kara.

Alex pushed James's hand that was on her shoulder. Alex glared at her sister for stopping her, but she quickly directed her anger onto Veronica.

Before Alex could threaten Veronica, Kara quickly apologises, "I'm sorry" she said to Lena directly who was looking more confused than anyone has ever seen her.

"Kara, don't apologize to the Luthor" Mike muttered, there was no reason for Kara to apologise.

Kara shook her head, "I didn't mean to make it sound like a bad thing" Kara quickly said, she truly didn't mean to insult, "I'm sure it's a great to be a Luthor"

"Oh my god. You did not just say that" Lucy muttered under her breath as she shook her head. Kara winced when she realised she was complimenting a Luthor.

Luckily for Kara, the bell rung. Signalling for everyone to get to class. The juniors quickly scurried to class while the seniors took their time.

Veronica turned her back on them, "Fucking weirdo" she muttered before leaving to get to class. Alex was sick and tired of this bitch running her mouth, she bet could grab the knife in her boot and throw it into Veronica's back before she reached the classroom. But Kara was here, and Kara would kill her if she killed someone on her first day.

Alex noticed a short girl standing next to Lena.

"God, we should put a muzzle on her before she bites our head of" Maggie muttered about Alex, but Alex, unfortunately, heard her.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Alex shouted at Maggie.

"Violence isn't going to solve everything" Maggie shouted at her, she saw how quick this Serpent was to attack Veronica.

"Violence will solve one of my problems and that's shutting you and your little posse up" Alex retaliated.

Lena rolled her eyes at this, this was exactly what she didn't want in her final year of school, "Let's go Mags, they're not worth it".

Kara felt a little hurt at her words, but she ignored it. She waited for the hallways to be cleared before turning back to her friends, "Well, that could have gone a lot worst"

Alex scoffed at Kara, she was annoyed with her sister right now along with this whole situation. She rolled her eyes and walked down the hallway to the principal's office where she and her friends needed to get timetables.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your comments. I didnt realise how much people liked this so before i continue, I need to express how dark this fic might go. There will be violence, drugs, child abuse, police brutality, bullying, possible suicidal tendency's and etc. However, despite this being said, i'm going to keep the characterisation of Alex, Lena, Kara, Maggie and all that as close as possible to the show. So i hope you enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2_**

Maggie was sitting at the back of the class next to Lena. The whole class was filled with chatter, well more like gossip.

"That blonde chick was… weird" Maggie muttered, and Lena had to agree.

Lena was honestly too surprised by the kindness that Kara displayed to shake her hand. She didn't mean to look like a complete bitch but that was just her natural resting face.

And there was also the way that Kara defended Veronica. She stopped her friend from punching Veronica in the face, despite Veronica's snarky comment.

Well… Lena knew that Kara didn't do it to help Veronica, she did to protect her friend… but that's weird… serpents were snakes. They back stab each other, metaphorically and figuratively, without a care in the world.

"She looks too young to be apart of a gang" Lena commented, she was turning 18 this year and couldn't imagine someone like Kara to be a part of a gang at such a young age.

She was watching Kara the whole time. For some odd reason, she felt hypnotised by Kara's ocean blue eyes.

There's was just something about them that made Lena feel…

FUCK!

Lena could not be thinking like this.

This was a serpent she was talking about.

The display of Kara's kindness was nothing but façade… at least that's what she told herself.

"You've noticed?" Maggie smirked, "And don't even get me started on that fucking firecracker. She was all too ready to tear Veronica's head off"

"Typical Serpent" Lena muttered under her breath… why did she feel guilty for saying that? She hated the serpents—she despised them. No-one is going to change her mind on them, not even that blonde bimbo who has the most beautiful smile she has ever seen…

For Fuck Sakes!

"This day can not get any worst"

"This day just started Luthor" Maggie smirked.

The class suddenly fell into hushed whispers as the teacher walked in.

"Hello Class" Diana spoke to her students. Everyone loved Diana, she was one of the nicest teacher here. Although, there were times where Diana lost her cool and scared half of the class into pissing their pants, "I'm sure all of you has heard about the Serpents joining the school"

A round of groans echoed in the room as people began shouted at hateful words about the serpents. Diana lifted her hand in the air to silence them, "Enough! We have 2 new students in our class and I would to show them that this is a safe environment"

"it's a safe environment when they're not around" Someone shouted out, earning a glare from Diana and instantly shutting up.

"Which one of the 5 do you reckon is in our class?" Maggie asked Lena. Lena shrugged her shoulders, she was hoping it was the 3 standing behind Kara and the Feisty Girl.

"As long as it's not those 2" Lena muttered, for some reason, she felt like they would only bring more drama…

The door suddenly opened, "Fucking hell" Lena muttered when she saw who the 2 students were…

"Alex and Kara Danvers" Diana called out to the 2 people who Lena absolutely didn't want in her classes, especially not Kara.

And they were sisters… even better…

Alex and Kara walked into the classroom. Alex had her hands in her jacket while Kara was fiddling with the necklace around her neck.

Kara looked up to see a familiar face, "Hey! It's you!" Kara smiled and waved to the girl who she met in the hallway. She watched as Lena's eyes widened and began to wander if she embarrassed the poor girl.

She wandered if it was appropriate to talk to Lena as if they were friends… probably not. Especially since she hasn't had a conversation with her yet.

Everyone turned their heads to look at Lena, "That girl sure is bubbly" Maggie commented as Lena sunk in her chair from embarrassment. Why the hell was this fucking Serpent acting as though they were best friends?

"For fuck sakes" Alex muttered under her breath. She grabbed her sister's arm and dragged her to the back of the room where she pushed Kara into the chair, it wasn't harsh enough to hurt her sister.

Diana looked at the pair weirdly, as if she was pitying them and if there was one thing that Alex couldn't stand, it was someone's pity.

Diana began starting the lesson, jumping right into the controversial topic about the Holocaust and how Hitler rose to power.

* * *

Alex's head was lying on the desk as she listened to Diana talk about the Great Depression and how it gave Hitler the opportunity to propagandise his ideologies and promises to the country. She looked over to her sister was drawing on a piece of paper.

She loved watching her sister draw, it was one of the few things that remained constant in Kara's life.

"Why are you mad at me?" Kara suddenly asked without dropping her pen that was doodling some art.

Alex was thrown off by the sudden question, "What are you talking about?"

"You're mad at me" Kara said as if it was factual, "And I don't know why"

Alex rolled her head, she sat up and stretched her arms out, "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at her". She hated how Kara stopped her fist from reaching that smug bitch's face.

No-one is allowed to talk to Kara that way.

No-one.

"Well don't be" Kara muttered, she didn't want Alex holding a grudge against some bitch, mind her profanity, because of some snarky comments, "The last thing we need is to get in fight with the northsiders"

"Kara Danvers" Diana couldn't hear what Kara was saying, but when she turned around, she saw Kara's mouth moving, suggesting that she was talking during her class, "Since you love talking so much, why don't you answer the question on the board?"

Alex could hear the students snickering at Diana's comment. This is 10th time that Alex has been tempted to pull out a knife to kill everyone in this room. These fucking people made fun of Kara as if she had no feelings, as if she was nothing but trash, and that thought alone made Alex's blood boil.

Kara quickly reached into her bag and pulled out her pair of glasses, so she could read the board.

 _Did the Great Depression contribute to Adolf Hitler's rise to power?_

"Eugh well…" Kara tried to remember everything that she knew on the Holocaust, "That's… complicated" she muttered, earning laughter from the class and a sigh from Diana.

"I just meant… that while Hitler used the Great Depression to his advantage, it wasn't necessarily the event that allowed him to rise to power, it was the opportunity it created for him. The economy essentially fell into a state of depression which triggered the collapse in stock markets leading to the sudden reduction of the employment rate in Germany"

"Poverty rose, and people were miserable… they were starting to lose hope. They needed someone to fix this problem, to help them, to lead them… and that person was Hitler. Hitler was persuasive, he managed to manipulate a whole country through only using words… you could say that Hitler used the Great Depression as a vehicle to influence a country, but it could have been many other factors that led to his rise in power. Starting with Hitler being named Chancellor of Germany on the 30th of January 1933… I think…"

Kara heard the whole class go silent as she spoke. She realised that she was rambling on and on… why didn't anyone stop her?

She looked over to see a pair of green eyes staring at her with curiosity.

Diana was impressed with the girl's knowledge, wasn't she younger than the rest of them? Because she was pretty sure no-one else in this class could have came up with that on the spot.

There was on thing that Diana didn't like however, and that was Kara's low self-confidence in her answer "Are you asking me? Or telling you me?" Diana asked

Kara looked at her sister in confusion who was shooting daggers, with her eyes, at the people who were laughing, "Ummmm, telling you?"

Diana let out a soft sigh, "How old are you Miss Danvers?"

"16" Kara replied, her voice was unsteady with uncertainty.

'Great! Even more of a reason for people to bully Kara' Alex thought to herself.

"You're 16 years-old and you're in my class?"

Alex was going to shout out what the fuck was she trying to imply?

"I'm assuming that you didn't learn about the Holocaust in school then" Diana concluded to of which, Kara agreed to, "I'm impressed Miss Danvers. I'm glad to have you in my class" she spoke before turning her attention back to the board.

Kara beamed happily at Diana. She never had a teacher that was happy to have her in their class.

* * *

Lena was impressed by the Serpent's knowledge. Never in her life would she suspect that someone like her would know about the Holocaust, or even the fact she knew about Hitler's rise to power.

She always thought that the Serpent's had very… basic education. Or so she assumed. She didn't want to think differently, she didn't want to think that the Serpents were intelligent… she wanted to stay mad at them, for what they did to her father…

The bell ringing snapped Lena from her thoughts, Diana kindly dismissed the class and left the classroom. One by one, the students got up to leave.

Lena turned her head to see her friend sleeping, she nudged her awake, "What happened?" Maggie shouted as she suddenly shot up from her desk.

"Class is done" Lena replied as she backed her books.

Maggie stretched her arm and legs, "Well… that was interesting"

"Which part?" Lena asked, she looked over to her left to see Kara talking to her sister Alex, "You were asleep for the first period and then you woke up half way to listen to the Serpent talk"

"I didn't wake up to hear her talk" Maggie argued, "I woke because I could feel someone glaring at me", she gestured her head towards Alex who was paying no attention to them.

"Everyone was being an ass to her sister" Lena muttered understand, Lex used to glare at people who did that. But who needs Lex when Lena had Maggie to do that. Maggie was small but feisty, "It makes sense for her sister to be protective"

Maggie smirked at Lena, "Getting soft, are you?"

Lena scoffed, she stood up from her chair and began walking down the stairs to her locker with Maggie, "Meet you in the Senior Room?"

Lena nodded her head, she needed to get back to her shared dormitory with Maggie. Lena walked down the hallways with her earphones in, she didn't realise when the person in front of her suddenly stopped, causing her to bump into the person and dropping her books in the process.

Lena heard people whispering... something about a serpent. She looked up to tell the person off for suddenly stopping, but then she recognised the symbol on the person's back jacket…

God, she hated that symbol, why the fuck did the serpents where that snake symbol as if it was something to be proud of?

"Golly!" The person in front of her muttered when she felt someone walk into her.

That fucking voice…

The Serpent turned around…

"Lena! Golly, I'm so sorry" Kara quickly apologised, she knelt down to floor to pick up Lena's books that had fallen.

Did a serpent just apologise?

Why was Lena surprised? Kara had apologised before for saying her last name… which was a bit odd since because Kara didn't say it with offence.

"It's fine" Lena muttered, snatching the books out of Kara's hand rather rudely. She watched as the girl smiled at her, how the fuck did the women smile so much?

It was physically painful for Lena to smile.

"You speak!" Kara spokes with excitement. Kara reminded Lena of a puppy who's tail wagged when they got very happy, "I just meant that I've spoken to you before, but you haven't spoken to me… not that I'm complaining or anything I was just stating a fact… I also wanted to apologise for embarrassing you in class, I just got really excited that I saw a familiar face… and I get that we're not friends or anything, but you just looked very be—"

Kara stopped herself from finishing that sentence, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to annoy you with my rambling but… just wanted to apologise again for what happened earlier… and also the morning… and also right now…"

Lena was put off by how much Kara was talking. There was nothing annoying about her rambling, in fact, Lena found it refreshing. No-one in this school, with the exception of Maggie, spoke to her so freely.

Everyone tried to keep their distance from her, considering her family's reputation and all. Lena was certain that if the Serpents came, she would become a target of theirs.

But here she was, listening to a Serpent ramble about… apology?

Lena found her self smiling at the serpent, "I don't think I've ever heard someone apologise to me 5 times in a row, nevertheless a serpent"

Seeing Lena smile made Kara's stomach flip, in a good way. She felt like she had done something right.

Kara let out a soft chuckle, "Yeah well… I've been told that I don't act how I look… or in this case what I wear" Kara gestured to her jacket. People judged her for being a serpent, so they never bothered trying to get to know the real Kara. The Kara that was hidden underneath those layers.

Fuck, how the hell did Kara manage to make her smile?

Nope, this has to stop now.

Kara could be manipulating her for all she knew, "Yeah well, you Serpents have a notorious reputation to uphold. I mean I heard about a drug deal going wrong 2 weeks ago… which led to a gun fight... ultimately killing an innocent bystander… so don't be surprised when people start judging you for the jacket you wear"

Kara's smile instantly dropped, she thought things between them were starting off well. She felt a little hurt at Lena's words, she didn't know why it bothered her so much. Usually it didn't matter to her.

The sight of Kara's smile dropping made Lena's chest heavier than it should feel. Why did she feel guilty for saying that?

It was true though, 2 innocent people got killed over drugs and while Kara may not have pulled the trigger, she was just as responsible for it. She didn't try to stop it, she didn't call the police or ask for help, instead she stood by the Serpents.

Kara represented the Serpents.

And that's the end of story.

….

At least Lena wanted it to be.

Lena wasn't wrong.

Kara knew about the drug dealings and she knew about the shooting.

"I can't express my condolences for the family that lost their father" Kara muttered. What Lena didn't know about the shooting was that the 'innocent bystander' was actually an abusive dick head who wanted to purchase Rohypnol, a rape drug, for his wife, "It was a mistake"

No, it wasn't. This was done on purpose.

And as fucked up as it was, Kara condoned this type of justice.

He was labelled an innocent bystander by the public in order to make the serpents look bad. The reporters knew exactly who he was, they even got the family's statement stating that he was abusive, but they concealed that information.

They hid it.

Making it look like the Serpents were killers who showed no remorse.

"A mistake?" Lena scoffed, "Someone died because of a stupid's serpent's mistake? That's fucked up, do you even feel guilty about?"

Honestly?

No.

Kara did not feel guilty.

After the shooting, Kara went with Lucy, just to scope out the family and see if the Serpents made the right decision, and she saw the mother crying in relief, hugging her 6 year-old-daughter for her dear life.

Kara knew that this was the right decision. The wife was free from her abusive husband and that 6-year old daughter will be able to live in a safe environment from now on.

Lena let out a scoff, "And what's worst, is that none of you got punished for the crime"

Well… that was because the cops can't touch them. No-one but the serpents knew this, but when things got to hard for the cops, they would hire the Serpents to take care of their dirty work.

For example, that drug deal.

Vasquez, the chief of the police station, didn't have any evidence to put the guy away. So, she hired the Serpents to take of him, which they did.

The police covered it up saying that it was a drug deal gone wrong while the media said that the man was innocent.

The Serpents were usually hired for contract killings, the thing is, the public doesn't know that. People assumed that the Serpents just go around killing people for fun… that isn't the case.

It's the opposite.

Before Kara could speak again, sudden chants and shouting coming from the senior room erupted.

Wait, the senior room?

"Oh crap" Kara muttered as she ran to the senior room.

* * *

Alex told her sister she would meet her in the senior room where Lucy, Mike and James were with some other serpents. She walked into the room to see her friends standing angrily at the northsides… fuck, it's that short bitch and the other one who kept teasing her sister.

Man, they had some serious guts to be messing with her and her gang.

"What's going on?" Alex asked seriously as she stood next to Lucy who was puffing her chest out in anger, ready to punch Veronica.

J'onn was in charge but when it came to the younger serpents, they respected Alex's opinions and authority just as much as J'onn's.

Alex was practically in charge, it was never spoken of or discussed, but it was out of mutual respect. The only time that Alex's authority was put into question was when a newbie joined or when Kara didn't agree with her sister.

No-one messes with the Danvers sister.

They always have each other's back. Kara was rational, she was never afraid of pointing out the flaws in a plan that could put her family in potential harm.

"This bitch has been bad-mouthing Kara all day" Lucy explained, quite aggressively. She was protective over Kara as well. Everyone in their group was.

Kara projected this… sun-shine aura which had the ability to lighten up their day, however it also made Kara more prone to being pushed around.

Despite the fact that Kara could kill them in less than a second, Kara was still getting bullied. Bullied by bitches like Veronica who think's that Kara was the weakest link… but oh boy was she wrong.

Every serpent in this room knew how strong Kara was. Knew how scary she was when she was mad… This anger was never directed to them, but directed at the people who hurt her family.

"God!" Alex shouted in frustration, "It's like you fucking want me to cut your tongue out of your dumb ass mouth that only spits out bullshit"

Alex noticed how the jocks were standing behind the northsides, protecting them from the Serpents if push comes to shove. She rolled her eyes at how organised they looked.

Cute.

"I dare you to try" Veronica provoked, "You and your fucking kind are not welcome here"

"My kind?" Alex looked around at her friends who were ready to pounce this bitch on command, "This is my family. But I see you know nothing about having a family… or friends for that matter. You have a lot of money, right? Do you spend as much money on buying friends like you do with your fake ass lip injections?"

Veronica's smile instantly dropped, Alex wanted to dare Veronica to punch her. To make the first move.

"Hey, fuck off" Maggie defended Veronica, as bitchy as the women was, Veronica had helped her out a few times. She wasn't a bad person, she was just misunderstood, "Don't go pointing out other people's insecurities just because you can't face your own"

Alex scoffed at Maggie's comment, "My insecurities?" she taunted, "How about yours? I've only seen you twice now and I know that you are nothing but a scared little bitch who follows the Luthor around like a lost puppy"

Maggie took a dangerously close step towards Alex, "That mouth of yours's is going to get you into deep shit"

"Deep shit?" Alex laughed, "If you haven't noticed. I'm apart of gang. I'm already in deep shit. You however, better shut the fuck up before I make you"

"Wow!" Maggie was not even a little intimidated by Alex, "You know, you judge me for following Lena around, but that's because I'm actually capable of caring. I care about making sure people like you don't hurt her"

Alex felt stung at the implications of her not caring. Alex cared a lot about a lot of things… too many things, "How much money did Lena pay you to be her little bitch?"

That's fucking it.

Maggie was being very hypocritical in this moment.

She had once said, 'Violence isn't going to solve all of your problems'

Yet, this was exactly what Maggie had resorted to.

Maggie threw a punch across Alex's face, but the Serpent was quick… and trained. Yep, this was a bad move…

Alex easily dodged Maggie's punch and tackled her into the ground. She heard her friends hurling insults at the northsides before getting into a brawl.

Alex was on top of Maggie, she immediate threw a punch across Maggie's face, drawing blood from her lip. It wasn't hard enough to do some real damage, it was just hard enough to teach her a lesson.

Alex got distracted when she heard Lucy grunt in pain as a bulldog kicked her in the ribs. That split second of distraction was enough for Maggie to get a clean cross Alex's cheek.

Maggie expected Alex to topple over, like the bad guys in the movie, but instead Alex turned her head back to Maggie, she reached for the knife in her boots until she felt someone grabbing her wrist.

She looked up to see an angry pair of eyes staring at her, the only pair of eyes that could make Alex flinch.

"Get the fuck off of her" Lena shouted at Alex as Kara pulled her sister away from Maggie. Lena helped Maggie off of the ground and inspected the room.

This whole room was absolute chaos.

Serpents fighting the Bulldogs.

Kara didn't have time to reprimand Alex, she saw a tall, dark skinned guy running up to Mike with his raised fist. Mike was busy punching another bulldog.

Kara quickly reacted and stepped in the guy's way, she hoped by standing in-between Mike and him, he would stop.

But fuck was she wrong.

Dodging the punch would be too easy, but then what would she do?

She didn't want to answer violence with more violence. That would only cause things to escalate.

The bulldog raised his fist and heavily punched Kara's face, causing her to fall to the ground. Using this to his advantage, he kicked Kara in the stomach, not once, but twice.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Alex shouted at him, she was going to run at the guy attacking her sister but before she got to him, Mike suddenly turned around and delivered a heavy hook across the guy's face.

Alex dropped down next to her sister whose lip was split open and a bruise forming under her eyes. She also noticed the way that Kara was clutching her stomach.

That fucking bastard better not have broken her sister's ribs…

Kara stood up on her own to feet, despite the pain in her stomach. She saw Lucy throwing a punch at Lena, who had accidentally bumped into her. She quickly shot out her hand to grab Lucy's wrist before it landed on Lena's face.

"Enough!" Kara shouted. Authority and anger was evident in her voice. The serpents who had the upper hand on the bulldogs suddenly stopped and looked towards Kara who was still holding onto Lucy's wrist.

Kara took a deep breath and let go of Lucy's hand, "What the fuck are you guys doing?" She screamed at the serpents. Kara only ever swore when she was angry… fuck. They knew they were in trouble.

Before any of the serpents answered her, Diana walked into the room with anger evident on her face. The bulldogs quickly scurried over to stand on 'their' side of the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Diana shouted, just like how the Serpents were afraid of Kara, the Bulldogs were afraid of Diana.

Although, that made more sense.

Diana was a teacher after all.

When she realised that she wasn't going to get an answer, she pointed to the four-people standing in the middle of the room, "You guys, follow me. The rest of you get to class… NOW!"

Everyone ran out of the room while Alex, Maggie, Kara and Lena stayed behind… along with the serpents. The serpents didn't take commands from Diana.

"Didn't I just tell you to go to class?" Diana asked angrily.

Mike was the one to scoff at this, "We don't take orders from someon—"

"Stop" Kara shouted tiredly, this was exactly what she wanted to avoid. A fight, "Just go"

The Serpents couldn't help but feel like they just disappointed their parent. Kara was someone who the gang cherished deeply. Something about Kara gave them hope… hope that not everything is going to lead to death and violence…

Diana watched in curiosity as everyone seemed to follow Kara's order.

"Follow me"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author Note: Hey Guys, sorry that I have been M.I.A for so long. School is an absolute bitch and it is my final year_**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

Kara and Maggie were sitting in the principal's office. Alex and Lena were forced to wait outside, Diana wanted to talk to Kara separately along with Maggie.

Kara looked over to Maggie who kept wincing every time she dabbed the towel on her busted lip.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked Maggie, she knew how hard her sister can punch. She had been on the receiving end of some of those punches during training, but Maggie probably never got punched like that before.

Maggie was surprised to hear genuine concern in Kara's voice. It only made her wander why someone like Kara joined a gang that was known for violence in the first place.

"Yeah" Maggie muttered, "Getting punched in the face hurts like hell but… at least I didn't get kicked in the stomach"

Maggie saw the whole thing happen. Kara running to protect her friend. Something was off about the whole thing though.

Kara could have easily dodged the punch, if she and Alex had the same training that is, so why didn't she? Why did she just take the hit and let him beat her?

"Yeah well… getting punched by Alex is just as painful" Kara muttered, "Plus that guy kicks like racoon"

Maggie cocked an eyebrow at her, "A racoon? You realise that they walk on all four? And I'm no zoologist, but I'm pretty sure they don't have legs long enough to kick"

"But they're so cute" Kara exclaimed happily, Maggie was taken back at how bubbly the girl was just from talking about a racoon, "Don't you agree?"

Maggie hated to admit it… but this girl wasn't as bad as she made her out to be. Sure, she was scary back in the Senior room when she was ordering her gang mates around… but right now she just seems like an ordinary teenager…

"Sure?" Maggie replied unsure how to match Kara's enthusiasm.

Suddenly, the door opened up and out came the Cat.

"Glad to see you 2 getting along in my office" Cat mumbled with annoyance and sarcasm. She took a seat in her chair and gestured for Diana to enter her room, "What's going on? I got a whole lot of paperwork to get through, and now I have deal with your millennial drama"

Diana rolled her eyes at Cat's sarcasm, "Who started it?". Diana didn't want to sit here wasting time. She just wanted to get this over and done with.

Both girls didn't make eye contact with Diana.

Kara already knew who started it. Alex had told her that she didn't start the fight, and Kara believed her sister. Alex would never lie to her.

But that didn't make Kara any less mad.

Alex shouldn't have taunted Maggie. She knew how her sister was, and she also knew it wasn't Alex's fault. Her sister was protective, and it was understandable.

If anyone threatened to hurt Alex, Kara would have done a lot worst.

"Well?" Diana noticed how both girls weren't going to out anyone out.

"I don't not have time for your millennial drama" Cat shouted, "Well, since you won't come forth I will have to make a drastic decision. Maggie, you're off the track team…"

Before Cat could tell Kara her punishment, Maggie suddenly shouted, "What? You can't do that to me"

Track was everything to her, it was the one thing that remained constant in her life. It was the only place where she felt like she could be a part of a team.

Kara looked up to see something behind Maggie's eyes… something that she understood. She felt like track meant more to the women than she was letting on.

And Kara could understand that on an emotional level.

"It wasn't her" Kara muttered, earning a look from both Miss Grant and Miss Prince, "I started the fight…"

 _'What the hell was Kara doing?'_ Maggie thought to herself. Kara wasn't even there when it happened, she just got caught up in the cross fire. Kara was trying to stop the fight that she started.

"I heard people saying things about me… about the serpents and I just reacted" Kara mumbled, she was a very convincing liar, "I lunged at Veronica. I attacked them first"

"Really? Cause I heard from other students that Maggie punched Alex first?" Diana quirked an eyebrow at Kara, curious as to why she was lying.

Okay… maybe not that convincing…

"Maggie only tried to punch Alex after I lunged at Veronica, Alex was defending me… and Maggie was defending her friend" Kara replied

"So, let me get this straight… you were the one who lunged at Veronica, yet you're also the one who got punched in the face and kicked in the stomach while Veronica, who I saw a couple of minutes ago, is sitting with no injuries what so ever?" Diana questioned.

Kara nodded her head, "I was too slow?" she spoke with uncertainty.

Maggie didn't know why, but she had the urge to facepalm her forehead, but she was also grateful for what Kara was doing. She was protecting her, and she couldn't understand why.

"And how did everyone get involved… how did the serpents get involved?" Cat asked

Kara bit her lip and winced when she realised that it was already split from being punched by a damn jock, "They were protecting me. They always protect me" Kara said with a soft tone.

Something about that made Maggie wish she didn't have ears. She was starting to understand where Kara was coming from, and she hated the fact that she was beginning to understand a serpent.

Cat let out a sigh and looked up at Diana who was staring at the serpents with pity and sympathy. Cat wanted to roll her eyes at Diana's silence, the women was to kind for her own good.

"You're suspended until further notice" Cat said.

Maggie looked at Kara who just nodded her head, taking the punishment as if it was an everyday occurrence, "What? That's unfair!" Maggie shouted, she was going to get kicked off a track team, but Kara get's suspended….

Wait, why should she care?

Kara was a damn serpent.

Cat nodded her head, "Yes, right indeed… your sister is suspended to"

Fuck, how the hell did Maggie manage to make things worse? Maggie watched Kara's eyes flare up with anger and protectiveness.

"Why is she being suspended?" Kara shouted, Alex couldn't get suspended, she couldn't get into any more trouble, "I don't care if you suspend me, but not my sister!"

"If you have a problem with the suspension Miss Danvers, I suggest we call your legal guardian"

 _'Oh Crap, this was going to get even more complicated'_ Kara thought to herself, she watched as Cat pulled out a file that had her a name on it.

Cat looked down at who was listed as Kara's guardian, she nodded her head and shut it closed, "Why is that section left blank?"

Maggie saw Kara fiddling with her fingers, she couldn't help but feel curious, why hadn't Kara listed down her legal guardian?

"It's… complicated" Kara muttered, it really was, "Alex is in the process of becoming my legal guardian… but we have to wait a couple months until she turns 18"

Kara didn't want to look up, she knew that Miss Prince was only going to look down at her. Look at her as if she was a fragile doll that got caught up in the tide of things.

"Who's your legal guardian right now?"

"She lives in Midvale" Kara commented sadly, there was no point in calling Eliza, she was already gone. Plus, Eliza didn't care about her, she blamed her for Jeremiah's death... which made sense.

Eliza blamed Kara, and there was a period of time where Alex blamed Kara too… and while Alex stopped blaming Kara, it didn't ease the guilt that she felt.

"You can suspend me" Kara spoke suddenly with conviction in her voice, "Hell! You can even kick me out of here, but please... just please don't suspend Alex… it will go on her record"

Maggie could hear the silent words behind Kara's voice, ' _Please… please don't give them a reason to take me away from Alex'._ Maggie's heart ached for the girl sitting next to her.

"This is bullshit!" Maggie screamed, she felt the need to defend Kara, "You were going to kick me off the team which yeah… fair enough. But then you suspend Kara and her sister? How is that fair?"

Cat seemed unimpressed by Maggie's outburst, however she was surprised that a northsider was sticking up for a serpent.

"Call Miss Danvers and Miss Luthor in" Cat spoke to Diana

* * *

Alex and Lena were sitting outside of the principal's office with annoyance written on each other's face.

"Fuck!" Alex groaned in aggravation. She couldn't believe that she got into a fight on the first day of school. She not only managed to make enemies with the whole damn school, but she also managed to make her sister mad at her.

Lena rolled her eyes at Alex, "You know, if you didn't want to get in trouble, you probably shouldn't have started the fight" Lena muttered, earning a glare from Alex.

"I didn't do shit, your crazy bitch attacked me" Alex shouted at her.

"Don't call her that!" Lena growled at Alex, "God… typical serpent. Never taking responsibility for their own actions"

"Typical Serpents?" Alex hated when people said that, she was her own person. She was not a 'typical serpent'. She wasn't bound to these social expectations of what people thought of them to be, she was different in her own right, "Right, just like a typical Luthor?"

"Fuck you!" Lena shouted.

"What are you going to do?" Alex scoffed, "Whinge and Whine about how hard it is for you nothsiders ever since we can here?"

Lena just rolled her eyes, "Well… we didn't have any brawls or violence before you came here… oh, and let me remind you that you've only been here for 4 hours"

Alex wanted to punch the Luthor, no, she wanted to burn down this whole damn school.

"And this is all on me, right? On the serpents?" Alex rhetorically asked, "We didn't want this. We were going to keep our heads down low… but then Veronica made it personal and decided to bully my little sister who's too afraid of fucking sticking up for herself because she's afraid of hurting someone!"

"So, sue me for protecting her! If you want someone to blame, blame the people who are saying shit behind my sister's back, point the fingers at yourself, because you're no better than the people who are calling her names!" Alex shouted, she was so… sick, of people bullying her sister.

She was sick and tired of Kara being the better person. She wished, just once, that Kara stood up for herself. Kara was capable of doing it, Alex knew this, yet Kara still put everyone else before herself.

She hated how selfless Kara was, she wanted Kara to be selfish, she wanted her sister to look out for herself, but instead, she lets people walk all over her…. She lets people bully her…

Lena didn't know what to say to that. To her, it just sounded like Alex was being a protective older sister. It wasn't a 'serpent' speaking, but it was a person who worries for her sister… a person who cares.

Alex took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, "Do you think she deserves this? Being bullied because she is so afraid of hurting others" Alex asked her softly. Lena looked over to Alex with confusion, was Alex talking to her?

That was a loaded question, no-one deserves to be bullied.

Before Lena could give her a straight answer, Diana opened the door and gestured for them to walk in. Alex and Lena walked over to Maggie and Kara.

Alex noticed that Kara's eyes seemed a bit watery, why the fuck was her sister about to cry?

"Miss Danvers, I understand that you are in the process of becoming Kara's legal guardian" Cat stated

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Alex shouted at the principal defensively, she swears to god, if anyone, _anyone…_ threatens to take Kara away from her, she will personally kill them.

"Meaning, you aren't her legal guardian yet" Cat continued.

Lena looked down at Maggie and mouth, _what's going on?_ Which Maggie responded with a simple shrug.

Alex visibly flinched at that.

Diana looked down at Cat, she felt bad the kids. She felt this urge to protect them, "Fine, Alex, you aren't suspended… I'll take into consideration that this is your first day at school and that you didn't know any better"

Kara found that comment… kind of insulting despite how nice Diana was trying to sound.

 _"_ However, Kara" Diana turned her attention, "Violence is not tolerated in this school, you started the fight which triggered the rest of the crowd to react violently, so you are suspend for 1 week"

Alex's eyes shot to Maggie, her sister did not start the fight. Her sister was the person trying to stop it, so why the fuck was she getting punished for it while Maggie sat here with a slap on the wrist.

"And Alex, you are not off the hook. You have a responsibility, you're older and Kara is younger than you, she's going to start picking up the habit of being violent if she keeps seeing you resort to violence"

' _You have got to be kidding me?'_ Alex thought. She was seriously not getting lectured about her sister's behaviour, was she? No matter how violent Alex got, she knew that Kara would never follow in her footsteps. It wasn't like Kara and her grew up with each other since birth… well to be fair they don't know that.

It's Kara's choice to tell people if she was adopted or not.

"So, what? You're going to suspend me?" Alex asked

"No, I have the feeling that you would enjoy your suspension a little too much… starting from next week, you will be joining the track team with Maggie"

"What?" Maggie shouted

"Fuck no" Alex shouted at the same time as Maggie, "I'll take suspension"

"Alex" Kara grabbed her sister's arm and looked at her with pleading eyes. Alex calmed down a bit seeing the desperation in Kara's eyes.

"Whatever" Alex muttered, she was not happy with being on the track team.

"Everyone, out of the office." Cat demanded.

* * *

The bell rang when Kara and Alex walked out of the office. Alex chased after Kara, but her sister was to quick. Alex tried shoving the people in her way, but she eventually lost her sister in the crowd.

"Where the hell did she go?" she muttered.

So now, Alex was forced to chase after her sister, who by the way, already left on her motorcycle. She saw Lucy getting on her own bike, "Luce, did Kara go already?"

Lucy nodded her head, "What happened that made her so mad? I tried talking to her but… well she kind of ignored me" Lucy felt bad for angering Kara, she hated when Kara gave her the silent treatment.

It made everyone feel guilty.

"You mean besides the fight?" Alex mumbled, "I don't get why she got so mad though"

Lucy shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe she's scared"

"Scared of what?" Alex asked, she didn't see why Kara stopped her from beating up the bullies. She used to do it all the time when Kara first came to live with her.

"What do you think?" Lucy replied, she couldn't believe that Alex didn't know, "You're in the process of becoming her legal guardian, you can't get into trouble Alex"

If Alex doesn't get guardianship of Kara, Kara could be forced to live in Midvale with Eliza who hates her, or worst, Kara could go back into the system.

"The paper work is already being processed, the only way that it can get revoked is if Kara has a blood-relative who wants to adopt her, and that's obviously not happening considering how her family is de—"

Alex stopped herself and took a deep breath. She needed to calm down. Talking about the paperwork and process of becoming a legal guardian was stressing her out.

Lucy shook her head, "Not all of them… not Clark"

Alex let out a humourless chuckle, "Clark gave up the right to be Kara's guardian the second that he abandoned her"

"That was 3 years ago" Lucy stated, she remembered talking to her older sister, Lois, about Kara, "Lois said that if she and Clark could back in time… they would have taken her in"

"She's talking about the past, I'm talking about the future. Kara is 16 years old and I will be truning 18 in a couple of months. The second I turn 18, the paperwork will be finalised" Alex said.

"Until then, stay out of trouble" Lucy understood why Kara was scared, "If not for yourself, then for Kara"

Alex let out a groan, "God I hate talking to you" she muttered. She felt her phone vibrate and reached into her jacket to grab her phone.

"You love me, and you know it" Lucy smiled. She watched as Alex let out a frustrated gone after reading a text message, "What's wrong?"

"That was Kara, she said ' _Don't wait up for me. I'm working at the bar'"_ Alex showed Lucy the text.

"Should she be working?" Lucy asked worriedly, she knew how much school mattered to Kara and being tired at school will cause Kara's grade to drop.

"No, especially when she's mad" Alex was worried that Kara will overwork herself. Lucy was going to say something but then she spotted the small chick who threw the first punch.

"Isn't that the chick who tried to punch you" Lucy asked, she stood up straight, which was a defensive mechanism, when she saw Maggie walking to them.

"What the hell do you want?" Alex asked Maggie who stopped in front of them.

 _Stay Calm, you came her to apologise to her and Kara._

"I came here to apologise for what transpired earlier" Maggie said, "I shouldn't have tried to punch you earlier"

Alex cocked an eyebrow at her, this girl was the reason why Kara was mad at her. Some stupid apology wasn't going to make everything better.

When Maggie realised that Alex wasn't going to accept the apology, she decided to talk about something else, "I was just talking to Miss Prince earlier, and she told me I needed to text you the information about the track team"

Lucy snorted from behind Alex, earning a glare from Alex and a confused look from Maggie, "You're joining the track team?"

"Shut up Luce" Alex muttered.

"I kind of need your phone number to text you the detail" Maggie explained further when Alex kept looking at her, as if to say that ' _What the fuck are you still doing here?'_

Alex bit the inside of her cheek, she passed Maggie her phone, earning a surprised gasp from Lucy, "Take it before I change my mind"

Maggie was just as surprised that Alex gave it to her, she typed in her phone number and passed it back to Alex, "Hey… have you seen Kara? I just wanted to talk to her"

With that sentence, both Alex and Lucy got defensive again, "You're gonna stay the hell away from my sister. Because of you, she's suspended"

"Wait, she got suspended?" Lucy asked, well that wasn't good. J'onn was going to get mad and so were the rest of the serpents.

"I know" Maggie replied guilty.

Alex saw the guilt on Maggie's face and let out a soft sigh, "She's at work right now, when she get's back, I'll tell her you said sorry okay?"

Maggie was surprised that Kara was working, most of the people at this school, lived off their parent's money. Well, Maggie technically didn't live off her parents money, she lived off Lena's money which made her feel just as guilty.

"Kara's working? Isn't she like... 16?" Maggie asked. She realised that was the wrong thing to say when Lucy rolled her eyes and hopped onto her bike while Alex rolled her eyes.

"Not everybody can live off their parent's money" Alex muttered, she hopped onto her own bike and out on her helmet, turning on the engine with Lucy.

Maggie wanted to tell Alex that she didn't know her, and that she doesn't have parents who would pay for her education. But instead, she kept her mouth shut and took a step back before she got 'accidentally' run over by Alex.

* * *

Maggie walked into the dormitory room which she shared with Lena and let out a frustrated groan. How could this day get any worse?

She didn't think it could.

She didn't plan on getting in a fight with the Serpents.

"How'd it go?" Lena asked from her bed, she put down her book to look at her friend who fell dramatically onto her bed.

"Why the fuck does she have to be so complicated?" Maggie complained, "Is it so hard to accept an apology?"

Lena shrugged her shoulders, "She's a serpent, what do you expect?"

Maggie thought about that response, "I know… I shouldn't have expected any different of her, but her sister is so…"

"Opposite" Lena finished off the thought. Kara was different from the typical 'serpents'. She defied all stereotypes that were pit against her. A part of her felt grateful for what Kara had done, if Maggie was forced to quit the track team, she wasn't sure what her friend would do.

There was also the fact that Kara had grabbed Lucy's wrist to stop her from hitting her. Kara had fast reflex, which made her even more curious as to why Kara didn't just defend herself against the bulldog player.

* * *

It was around midnight when Kara finally came home from working at the bar. While yes, it was illegal for Kara to work at a bar when she was underaged, no-one could come to the bar and tell her off for it.

The bar was owned by the serpents and if the police wants them to help clean up or finish off their dirty work, then they better ignore what's going on inside the bar.

Kara walked into the trailer, trying to be as quiet as possible, not wanting to wake her sister up from her slumber.

But Alex was always a light sleeper, she had to be when they were constantly in risk of being shot or killed.

"You're home?" Alex wiped the sleepiness from her eyes, she tried staying up because she wanted to talk to her sister, but she ended up falling asleep.

"Yeah" Kara replied softly, she put her bag down and walked to the closest to get some clothes.

Alex stood up and walked to the living room, "Kara, can we talk now?"

Kara took off her jacket, "There's nothing to talk about"

"Yes, there is, you're mad at me" Alex replied.

"I'm not mad at you"

"Yes, you are, you're mad at me because you're scared" Alex shouted, she knew that Kara always had this fear of abandonment. It was a rational fear after everything that Kara has been through.

"I'm not scared" Kara shouted a bit to angrily, "I don't get scared"

That was an absolute lie, she knew her sister better than anyone in this damn world. Her sister got scared and that was okay. Alex walked over to her sister and forced Kara to make eye contact with her, "I know that you are afraid that someone's going to walk in here and take you away, but that won't happen—I won't let it happen"

"You're not my legal guardian yet, Eliza is. And if she decides to revoke my adoption before you turn 18, I'm going to be forced to live in a crappy foster home" Kara argued.

"Mum won't do that" Alex replied, although she wasn't so sure anymore. Not after her father died. Eliza turned cold and heartless after Jeremiah, she screamed and shouted at them both, but mainly Kara.

"Yes, she would. She hates me. Hell, she threw me out onto the damn streets because she couldn't bare the thought of having the person who caused her husband's death, living in the same house as her" Kara cried, she couldn't stop the tears and the guilt from escaping.

Alex instantly wrapped her arms around her sister and guided her towards the couch where she hugged her sister, "Kara, what happened with Jeremiah wasn't your fault and mum… well she just needs time to realise that… she's not going to hold onto this forever"

Kara shook her head, she buried her head into her sister's chest, "It h-hurts… so much" she sobbed.

Alex couldn't remember seeing Kara cry after Eliza told her that Jeremiah was dead because of her. Her sister just took the heat of things and nodded her head, she tried to apologise but Eliza wasn't having it.

Instead, she told Kara to get the hell out of her life and to never come back…

"I know baby" Alex whispered, her own tears dripping down her cheek. She could feel the pain coursing through Kara's body, she could feel the guilt, anger and sadness that Kara spent so long suppressing, "I promise to keep out of trouble okay?"

Kara nodded her head softly.

"Okay, come on. You're going to sleep in the bed tonight" Alex said as she pulled her sister up to guide her to the bed.

"But Al—"

"No complaints Kara. You're exhausted, and you need to sleep in. Use the suspension to your advantage… plus the bed is more comfortable to sleep on when you have a bruised torso"

Kara's eyes widened at that, "Wh-what bruised torso?"

"You think I didn't see that ass-hat kick you in the stomach?" Alex growled angrily, not at Kara but at the asshole who did this to her.

Alex tucked her sister in bed and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I love you"

"iloveyoutoo" Kara mumbled tiredly before drifting off to sleep. Alex wiped the tear stain from her sister's cheek before walking over to the couch.

She laid down on the couch, drifting off to sleep. But right before she fell asleep, her phone buzzed, ' _Tryouts Next Week on Monday after school. 3-5:30"_


End file.
